


Max fucking tap dances on Davids dick

by Squrdoodle



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: And Brandon rogers, Hehe Khonjin house references, M/M, bc i can, jk heh, lookieloo another shitpost, poor David his dick will never work again, probably worse than the first one, this has been in my mind forever, you know whaT IK THIS IS MAXVID BUT NO MAXVID SHIPPERS ALLOWED-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squrdoodle/pseuds/Squrdoodle
Summary: So uh hi





	Max fucking tap dances on Davids dick

**Author's Note:**

> hehehhehehh

It was a normal day at camp campcamp. Although it wasn’t day, it was night.

David was asleep in his bed and he was cuddling his little tree because he is a lonely boy and he for some reason is not loved by every single character in this show

At the 69th hour 420 days from now he woke up. He looked around the room and found a bunch of desks on his desk and a picture of a picture on his wall. And then he felt pain. Even tho he was sleeping on his side he looked down and Max was wearing tap shoes and tap dancing on his dick dick 

“WHAT THE H*CK ARE YOU DOING MAX.” david screamed. 

“Murdering ur peanis” max laughed evilly “Ik u has a crush on dirty Daniel but now u will never fuck him mwhahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahhaahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahhahhahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhhahhahahahahhahhahahahahahahahahhahahhaahahahhaahahahhaahhahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahhahahhahhahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahhaahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahhahahhahahhahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahhahahhahahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahahahhahahhahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahahahhahahahhahahahhahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahhahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahhhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahhahhaahhahhahhahhahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahhahhhaahahhahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahhahahhahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahhahah HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAN -inhale- EUEUEUUEUEUEUEUUEUEUEUEUEUEUEUUEUEUEUEUEUEUHSHAHAHAHUSUHAIEUSUHAUEHUAHEU” he stomped on daveys dead peepee everytime he said ha

David’s meember was now a ghost.

The ghost spoke “ooooooooo David I am a ghooooooooost.”

“O ma gah” dav gasped. His eyes turned into anime eyes

“I am the soul of Quartersister and since I am dead again I will give u every single std is the worldddddd”

David let out a tear

“Oki I gotta eat som alien ass byeeeeeeeeee” the ghost vanished

Davey cry

“Welp my work is done goodbye” max jumped off david and walked to the ends of the earth

David look down at his dead peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepis

Then he sleep

The next day his peepee was gone. There was nothing on his crotch now except for balls

He put on pants and walked outside. It was snowing but the ground was on fire

Everyone was probably dead but he didnt rlly care anymore

He only cared about the newspaper at his doorstep. He picked it up and read the headline. It said:

“The rumor come out. Does David is gay?”

He drop the paper and walked through the fire bc he is immortal

He then goes and legally changes his name to BOBBY WORST AND HE’LL MAKE EVERYONE THE WORST VERSIONS OF THEMSELVES— wait shit no someone already did that fuuuuuuuuu-

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know why I hate Undertale? Because it’s the best game ever. The graphics look like they were drawn by a four year-old with the talents of Pablo Picasso in his prime. Which is what I would’ve said if I liked the game... which I do... not. Narratively, this game is a paragon of interactive storytelling. Every choice you make weight on your conscience because every connection you make with the characters feels organic, and that’s why I’m giving this game a five out of five... billion. It fucking suc-


End file.
